Dos Almas Solitarias
by c-c-Paper Rose-c-c
Summary: -Esclavos de los placeres carnales...-susurré mientras levantaba mi... había perdido la cuenta de cuantas copas llevaba encima. Mañana... palabra de vida, palabra de muerte. Mañana, maldita rutina de toda la vida, malditos sus labios sabor a whisky.


**Dos Almas Solitarias**

**Capítulo Único**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La historia es de mi completa autoría- Prohibido publicarla en otros lugares sin previa autorización.**

.

.

La música estaba a tope, las luces me mareaban con su danza errática aquí y allá y me di cuenta que los efectos del alcohol estaban haciendo mella en mi cabeza, todo a mi al rededor daba vueltas casi siguiendo el ritmo de las melodías electrónicas envolventes y energéticas, veía a las personas chocar sus cuerpos con necesidad...

-_Esclavos de los placeres carnales...-_susurré mientras levantaba mi... había perdido la cuenta de cuantas copas llevaba encima.

Ensimismada en mi copa llena del líquido ambarino y ardiente que quemaba mi garganta sometiéndome a una dulce agonía y un enorme placer, me ahogaba.

Suspiré profundo, exhalando con fuerza el aire de mis pulmones y largando una risa vacía, aun sentada sobre la silla alta del bar comencé a mover mis caderas acompasándome con ligeros movimientos que sacudían mi larga cabellera rosa con ligeros mechones de un color más oscuro cayendo desde la mitad.

_-¿No crees que ya has bebido demasiado?_- escuché una voz seria y masculina a mi lado, ignorándolo deliberadamente grité con alegría y una fingida, hipócrita y amplia sonrisa extendiéndose en mis labios dedicada al hombre a mi lado.

_-¡Camarero, otra ronda!_

Al parecer mi voz fue tan fuerte que provocó un gran _"Whoo"_ de alegría de los demás borrachos que restregaban sus cuerpos con lujuria_- Todos esclavos de los placeres carnales_- volví a pensar mientras me reía casi con desesperación.

¿Qué podía hacer? Mañana estaría consciente, mañana recordaría cosas que preferiría no recordar, mañana mi sonrisa volverá a apagarse, mañana mis ojos dejarían de reflejar lo que reflejaban, mañana sería otro día, mañana y su aburrida rutina de todos los "mañanas".

Mañana... palabra de vida, palabra de muerte.

Inesperadamente y fuera de mis cinco sentidos me levanté de la silla y observé al hombre a mi lado fijamente a los ojos, atractivo, esa simple palabra que lo decía todo.

Lo recorrí con la mirada, casi deseosa de tenerle.

Alto...

Cabellos negros...

Piel clara...

Ojos negros electrizantes..."conquistadores de tierras prohibidas"- reí ante mi propio pensamiento en doble sentido.

-_Maldita sea..._- susurré acercándome, dejándome llevar por mis impulsos...

Lo besé.

Pasión... lujuria... deseo...

Sus labios impregnados en el sabor amargo de su tercera ronda de whisky, sonreí dichosa contra sus labios embriagándome de la dulce amargura mientras él se abría paso con su lengua, mientras nuestras bocas se movían frenéticas y sorprendidas, reconociéndose, y poco a poco cerramos nuestros ojos, sintiendo al otro, hundiéndonos en nuestro ser... descubriendo la soledad de nuestras almas necesitadas de un remedio, la cura para tan amargo sufrimiento al cual estábamos sometidos.

Podía sentirlo, vibrando en el dedo meñique de mi mano derecha...

Nos separamos lentamente entremezclando nuestros alientos casi con inocencia, y se acercó nuevamente para susurrar a mi oído, y pude escucharle claramente, aun con el ensordecedor ruido de la música y los gritos de la gente cuando el reloj marcó las doce en punto.

00:00

-_Sasuke.._.- se presentó rozando sus labios intencionalmente contra mi mejilla al irse alejando.

Y sonreí, esta vez con sinceridad.

-_Sakura-_ le dije mi nombre con una media sonrisa ladeada y casi arrogante.

Entonces enrolló su brazo en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él en un cálido abrazo, sin dobles intenciones, y sentí el calor enrollarse en mi pecho, casto, inocente.

-_Feliz año nuevo-_ me dijo al oído.

Mi sonrisa se amplió.

Y volvió a besarme.

Aquel desconocido que cambiaría mis _"_mañanas".


End file.
